Zoro x Robin Amor y celos a bordo del Sunny (lemmon)
by croquetasdeaguacate
Summary: Robin no tiene claro lo que siente por el espadachín, Zoro ni siquiera se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero tras un juego inocente ambos empiezan a descubrir sentimientos extraños. ZoroxRobin (ZoRobin) con un poco de Lemmon. Primer Fic, dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde soleada en el Sunny, la tripulación llevaba varias semanas navegando hacia una isla desconocida, aunque Nami había asegurado que llegarían en un par de días. Todo estaba tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo teniendo en cuenta al hiperactivo capitán. Y es que hacía un día que se habían acabado los suministros de comida. Sanji hacía lo que podía desde la cocina, pero en los últimos días las raciones eran cada vez más pequeñas y pobres en ingredientes y él estaba cada vez más deprimido ya que le pesaba no poder alimentar a toda su tripulación y en especial a sus damas.

Por su parte el capitán, Chopper, Brook y Usopp trataban sin mucho resultado pescar algo en los costados del barco. El resto de la tripulación trataba de entretenerse para no pensar en el hambre: por supuesto Robin leía, Zoro entrenada, Nami estaba con sus mapas y Franky reparaba el barco tras la última batalla.

\- Ooooi Nami cuanto queda para la próxima isla, me muero de hambre - decía el capital mientras ponía cara de enfado

\- Todos tenemos hambre Luffy, así que cállate y pesca algo para que podamos cenar - le respondió bastante enfadada la cartógrafa.

\- Es muy extraño yohohoho llevamos todo el día con las cañas y no pica ningún pez -decía Brook - a este paso vamos a morir de hambre, aunque claro yo ya estoy muerto yohohoho.

Mientras, Robin que fingía leer, atendía con poco interés a la conversación de sus nakamas, ya que toda su atención estaba centrada en cierto espadachín que había decidido entrenar en cubierta. Desde el primer momento le pareció atractivo (y más comparado con el resto de sus compañeros), pero sin duda la falta de interés del muchacho había hecho que pronto dejara de fijarse en él de esa manera. Sin embargo desde su separación se había dado cuenta que su corazón si que pensaba en él más de lo que le gustaría admitir a su cabeza. Y allí estaba ella, sentada en su tumbona favorita escondida como una colegiala detrás de un libro contemplando desde las sombras como su compañero entrenaba.

POV ROBIN

_Tengo que hacer algo… No puedo decidirme, mi cabeza me dice que me olvide de él, nunca me hará caso y una relación entre nosotros no tendría sentido. Además podría poner en peligro a mi nueva familia. Pero por otro lado… No puedo dejar de pensar que lo nuestro sí podría funcionar, siempre me siento cómoda a su lado, aunque casi no hablemos y se me acelera el corazón cada vez que lo veo. Realmente parezco una niña estúpida, debería hablar con Nami, seguro que ella me dice que es una locura y que me olvide de él._

\- Robiiin, he pescado un pez, es pequeñito pero algo podremos cenar - el renito le sacó de sus pensamiento al enseñarle el pobre pez que había pescado.

\- Eres un héroe médico-kun - le sonrió Robin a lo que Chopper respondió con su baile.

Una vez sentados todos a la mesa para cenar Sanji les sirvió la poca comida que les quedaba junto con unos tés bien cargados para que tuvieran algo más sabroso que llevarse a la boca.

\- Lo siento mucho chicos, mi misión en este barco es alimentaros y que nunca paséis hambre, por eso, quiero darle mi parte a mis mellories - dijo con corazones en los ojos- se merecen todo lo mejor, así que coged mi plato.

\- Saaanji yo soy el capitán ¿porque no me das tu parte a mi? - protestó el capitán.

\- No te quejes cretino, no te lo mereces, no has pescado nada en toda la tarde y tienes la culpa que no pueda alimentar a mis bellas damas - le respondió enfadado el cocinero.

\- Arigato Sanji pero con tu ración apenas tocamos para un bocado más cada una, deberías comértelo tú- le respondió Nami no sin hacer unos cuantos pucheros por la poca comida.

\- Entonces quédate tu con ese plato, yo le daré el mío a Robin- dijo Zoro.

Toda la cocina se quedó en silencio ante lo que acababa de pasar.

POV ROBIN

_¿Zoro siendo amable?, espera… está siendo amable ¿conmigo? no puede ser, sin duda entrenar bajo el sol y la falta de comida le están afectando a la cabeza. Mantén la calma y agradécele el gesto. _

\- Gracias, espadachín-san pero tú deberías comer, has estado toda la tarde entrenando - dijo Robin con una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas.

\- No te preocupes mujer estoy acostumbrado, tómalo.

Sin más Zoro le dió su plato a Robin y salió de la cocina hacia el nido del cuervo cuando todos seguían con la boca abierta.

POV ZORO

_Mierda porque he tenido que hacer eso. No he podido evitarlo cuando he visto la cara de esa onna mirando su ridícula ración. Ha sido un gesto sin sentido que seguro le dará mil vueltas en esa cabeza suya. Espero que no saque conclusiones erróneas._

Y sin más se preparó para su guardia, o más bien para beber sake tranquilo y dormir un poco sin que nadie lo molestase.

Esa misma noche en el cuarto de las chicas:

Nami: oye Robin, ¿no te ha parecido extraño lo que ha hecho Zoro?, nunca es tan amable y mucho menos contigo.

Robin: de eso quería hablarte precisamente Nami, ¿podemos hablar un poco?

Sentándose ambas en la cama, Nami le alentó a que empezara a hablar, sin duda, aunque era como una hermana para ella no solían tener muchas conversaciones en las que Robin era la que hablaba y Nami la que escuchaba, siempre solía ser al revés.

Robin: verás Nami, como ya sabrás no soy mucho de expresar mis sentimientos. Creo que no he querido darles importancia hasta ahora o nunca he tenido un confidente. Siempre he sido una mujer que se las ha valido por su cuenta y he aprendido poco sobre el amor debido a los hombres tan horribles que me he cruzado en mi vida.

Nami agachó la cabeza, ya le había contado alguna que otra vez historias sobre las atrocidades que había tenido que sufrir durante toda su vida, y sin duda pensaba que esta sería otra de esas conversaciones, Robin contándole algún oscuro secreto y Nami aguantándose las lágrimas y repitiendole que nada de eso le iba a volver a pasar, porque ahora tenía una familia. Aunque sabía el bien que le hacía a su amiga sacar todo aquello, ella acababa destrozada tras cada conversación. Robin al ver la expresión de su amiga rió bajito para la sorpresa de Nami.

Nami: ¿Por Qué te ríes? no creo que lo que me vayas a contar sea gracioso, pero estoy aquí para escucharte y apoyarte sea lo que sea.

Robin: fufufufu sin duda lo que te voy a contar si te va a resultar gracioso. Se trata de Zoro, veras…

Nami: d¿e Zoro? ¿de ese marimo? Por Cami Robin dime que no sientes nada por ese loco de las espadas.

Robin: esa es la cuestión navegante-san, no lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami: ¿de Zoro? ¿de ese marimo? Por Cami Robin dime que no sientes nada por ese loco de las espadas.

Robin: esa es la cuestión navegante-san, no lo sé.

La sonrisa de Robin al declarar que no sabía si sentía algo por su nakama dejó fuera de combate a la cartógrafa que sin duda no sabía qué responder, así que dejo que continuara.

Robin: estos dos años de separación han sido muy duros y no he parado de pensar en todos vosotros, en si estábais vivos o no y dónde estábais. Pero cada vez que pensaba en Zoro sentía un pinchazo en el pecho y ahora cada vez que lo tengo cerca se me acelera la respiración. Me gusta estar con él y me consuela que sea mi nakama, pero creía que él jamás sentiría nada, hasta esta noche que me ha dado su plato y ahora no sé qué pensar. Necesito que me digas que me olvide que él nunca me haría caso y que sólo complicaría la vida en el barco.

Tras soltar todo esto de seguido Robin miró a Nami pidiéndole con la mirada que le confirmara lo que ya sabía, que todo era una tontería. Sin embargo Nami en vez de reirse de su nakama apretó los puños y le soltó:

Nami: Robin, no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero igualmente lo voy a hacer. ¿Cuántos años has sido infeliz?, ¿Cuanto has luchado por llegar hasta aquí? Yo mejor que nadie sabe las atrocidades que te han hecho otros hombres, pero conozco a Zoro, llevamos juntos desde el inicio de esta locura y por mucho que me duela es como un hermano para mí. Él nunca te haría daño y no puedes compararlo con otros hombres. Deberías intentarlo, deberías luchar por él, te mereces ser feliz más que nadie en este mundo y si Zoro no te corresponde tampoco te hará daño y volverás al punto de partida, a tener unos nakamas que darían su vida por tí. Creo sinceramente que deberías intentarlo.

Sin decir palabra Robin agachó la cabeza y se fue a su cama, aunque Nami pudo ver como unas lágrimas rodaban por su cara antes de taparse y dormir.

POV ROBIN

_¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me ha dicho eso? Es que no ve que Zoro jamás se interesaría por mí, hasta esta noche jamás me ha mostrado más afecto que al resto y sin embargo me dice que lo intente, no tiene sentido. Aunque por otro lado no pierdo nada por intentarlo y realmente merezco algo bueno en la vida. Sin duda mañana tendré que pensar mucho sobre esto._

A la mañana siguiente Zoro no bajó del nido del cuervo a desayunar así que Robin decidió aprovechar para subirle el té y el poco arroz que quedaba y tantear un acercamiento con el peliverde.

Robin: espadachín-san siento molestar, te he traído el desayuno, ya que anoche no cenaste.

Al ver que Zoro no respondía entró en el nido y lo vio recostado en los sillones laterales con el torso descubierto y plácidamente dormido, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco aprovechando la situación.

POV ROBIN

_Se ve más dócil cuando duerme, sin esa expresión asesina, debería aprovechar que está dormido para acercarme y tocarlo. Puedo diferenciar con mis dedos todos sus músculos, y aunque desde lejos llama mucho la atención, la piel de su cicatriz es extrañamente suave y de cerca huele a sake y a hierro, pero es un olor atrayente._

Robin siguió subiendo su mano desde el torso al cuello y de ahí pasó a acariciarle la cara, pero cuando se estaba acercando al borde de la cicatriz de su ojo, Zoro la cogió de la mano y abrió muy despacio su ojo sano.

Zoro: ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo mujer?

Robin: eeh… ummm… etto… tenías un bicho en la cara y no quería que eso te despertara.

Zoro: ¿y que haces en el nido, a parte de despertarme de mi siesta?

Robin: es por la mañana espadachín-san y como anoche no cenaste te he subido el desayuno, además quería agradecerte por el detalle de anoche.

Zoro: ya te dije que daba igual, ahora si no te importa me gustaría entrenar.

Dicho esto se levantó del sillón y dándole la espalda se dispuso a levantar pesas sin mediar más palabras. Robin con una evidente decepción decidió dejar su experimento y abandonar el nido sin hacer ruido. Cuando se hubo ido Zoro dejó la pesa en el suelo y se acercó la mano a la cara que ya tenía un color rojo bastante evidente.

POV ZORO

_Mira que despertarme por esa tontería. No tenía que agradecerme lo de anoche, ni siquiera sé porqué lo hice. Mierda huele a flores, cómo se supone que voy a concentrarme ahora en mi entrenamiento. Sin duda tenía las manos demasiado suaves en comparación con las mías y se veía tan guapa de cerca… Zoro concéntrate en entrenar, esto de ver a las dos mismas mujeres durante semanas no hace nada bueno por mi salud mental, aunque ayuda que una de ellas se comporte como una bruja._

Los siguientes días pasaron con la misma calma en el barco, todos se desvivían por pescar un poco mientras que Sanji hacía milagros en la cocina para que la comida durase más. Aunque Zoro se comía el almuerzo, él y Sanji seguían cediendo su parte de las cenas a las dos muchachas. Nami estaba cada vez más preocupada por su amiga, cada día que pasaba la veía más perdida en sus pensamientos y casi no salía a tomar el sol cuando el cabeza de alga estaba entrenando en cubierta. A los pocos días de esta paz sostenida Nami avisó que esa misma tarde llegarían a una pequeña isla.

Nami: bien, esta tarde llegaremos a una isla pacífica. Lo más importante es abastecerse de alimentos, así que Sanji, Luffy y yo iremos a por provisiones. Brook y Franky se quedarán vigilando el barco, debemos saber que clase de gente son antes de presentarnos con un esqueleto y un cyborg. Chopper y Usopp irán a por medicinas y herramientas para el barco y Zoro y Robin pueden explorar la isla para recabar información.

Todos asintieron ya que estaban demasiado hambrientos para discutir con la navegante, sin embargo Robin sí tenía algo que decir, así que cuando todos se hubieron ido le preguntó a Nami porque no podía ir con ella o con Chopper, a lo que la navegante respondió que eran órdenes y debía explorar la isla porque era la arqueóloga. Sin embargo lo que quería Nami era darle tiempo a su amiga para poder acercarse al espadachín sin tener a toda la tripulación cerca.


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez bajaron del barco, todos se dedicaron a sus tareas, y cuando Robin quiso darse cuenta Zoro ya había desaparecido. Supuso que estaría buscando una taberna para beber y comer, pero con su mal sentido de la orientación todavía quedaban horas para que eso pasase, por lo que se decidió a explorar y reunirse con él más tarde.

Tras haber comido algo en unos puestos de una feria que se celebraba a las afueras y de haber conversado con los campesinos y descubrir que había poco o nada interesante en aquel pueblo Robin se decidió a buscar la taberna. Era un edificio de tres pisos, en los que el bajo hacía de taberna y las otras dos plantas eran un pequeño hostal.

Cuando Robin se asomó por la ventana no podía creer que Zoro estuviera dentro hablando con una muchacha demasiado cerca.

POV ROBIN

_¿Por Qué sonríe tanto? nunca lo había visto tan relajado, maldita mujer, es demasiado guapa, demasiado rubia, demasiado alegre y demasiado joven. Siempre me había considerado guapa pero no podía hacerle sombra a aquella mujer, además es mucho más joven. Hace mejor pareja con el espadachín, parecen de la misma edad. Sin duda algo siento por el espadachín, porque nunca había sentido estos celos por nadie, nunca en toda mi vida. De acuerdo Robin tienes que sacar todas tus armas para conquistar al maldito peliverde que te quita el sueño._

Cuando Robin se disponía a entrar, vió al espadachín subir con la muchacha por las escaleras que conducían al hostal. Haciéndose una idea de lo que iban a hacer ahí arriba decidió que lo mejor era tomarse unas copas para ahogar las penas y después irse al barco. Cuando ya llevaba más de la cuenta un hombre que no paraba de observarla se le acercó por detrás y la acorraló contra la barra diciendo todo tipo de obscenidades. Cuando Robin se disponía a usar sus poderes unos brazos apartaron al hombre, la cogieron en brazos y la sacaron del bar.

Zoro: ¿no te dijeron que teníamos que ser discretos? Por eso no han bajado el maldito esqueleto y el cybord. Mira que emborracharte de esa manera, creía que eras más lista.

Zoro seguía con su sermón pero Robin no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

Robin: bájame espadachín-san, puedo andar yo sola, además no quiero que seas tan amable conmigo cuando acabas de estar con otra mujer. No necesito que me salves. Deja ya de ser amable, porque acabas confundiéndome- dijo claramente apenada.

Zoro: ¿confundiéndote?, solo trataba de ser discreto, no hace falta que pongas esa cara de enfado. Vamos mujer sonríe o no te bajaré - viendo que Robin no respondía continuó- te contaré algo gracioso entonces, resulta que la mujer no quería acostarse conmigo, vió las espadas en una revista y pensó que podría robarlas para venderlas a buen precio, así que ya ves, sigo a dos velas.

La cara de frustración de Zoro y la confirmación de que no había pasado nada entre ellos consiguió que Robin sonriera, por lo que Zoro acabó por bajarla de sus brazos y así llegaron al barco, entrada la noche.

Tras un gran festín, todos recobraron la alegría y el sentido del humor, por lo que la navegante decidió proponer un juego de beber para rematar la noche y celebrar que tenían provisiones, aunque más bien lo hacía por su amiga. Chopper, Brook y Franky se fueron a dormir, uno por ser demasiado joven y los otros dos por ser demasiado mayores para esas tonterías. Así que quedaron Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Robin y Usopp.

Luffy: de acuerdo como yo soy el capitán empiezo yo. Veamos…. ummm yo nunca he soñado con carne - dijo bastante divertido.

Solo bebió él, y los demás le regañaron diciendo que tenían que ser cosas más íntimas.

Nami: de acuerdo, después de la patética pregunta del capitán voy yo. Yo nunca me he enamorado.

Bebieron todos excepto Luffy, que al ver que aquello no iba de carne se retiró a dormir.

Sanji: de acuerdo, yo nunca he tenido fantasías con alguien de la tripulación.

Bebieron todos excepto Nami y Usopp ya que ellos no fantaseaban con sus nakamas. Pero Robin se quedó mirando a Zoro, ¿él si había fantaseado con alguien del barco?, Sería con ella o con la navegante, ya que no quedaban muchas más opciones, esa cuestión le hizo tener miedo y esperanza a partes iguales.

Usopp: yo nunca he mantenido relaciones con más de una persona a la vez.

Bebieron Sanji y Robin ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y una risita por parte de Robin.

Zoro: yo no me he acostado con nadie en los últimos meses.

Bebieron Nami y Sanji. Por lo que quedó claro que Zoro, Robin y Usopp llevaban mucho tiempo a dos velas.

Tras unas cuantas rondas más y varias copas encima todos se fueron a dormir entre risas y confidencias. Sin embargo Robin parecía más seria de lo normal ¿soñaba Zoro con ella? ¿hacía tanto tiempo que no había estado con nadie? eran cuestiones en las que tendría que pensar, pero no sin antes darse un baño ahora que todos estaban dormidos, para poder bajar un poco el achispamiento que tenía.

Cuando entró en el baño se encontró una sorpresa genial para su vista y era a un Zoro medio dormido metido en la tina. Respaldada por las copas de más decidió acercarse un poco y preguntar.

Robin: oi espadachín-san ¿es cierto que has tenido fantasías con una de nosotras?

Zoro: si mujer, pero no sigas preguntando, el juego ya ha acabado - respondió un poco sonrojado y se hundió un poco más en la bañera, tratando de taparse.

Robin hizo aparecer gracias a sus poderes una botella de sake y dos copas.

\- Entonces sigamos jugando espadachín, como arqueóloga me gusta llegar hasta el fondo de la historia.

Y dicho esto se quitó la ropa quedando en ropa interior y se sentó en una silla cerca de la bañera. Zoro que había contemplado el espectáculo sin quitar el ojo de encima accedió a jugar, ya que le apetecía bastante beber sake en la bañera.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin: yo nunca he fantaseado con Nami - dijo y ninguno de los dos bebió, por lo que sin duda había fantaseado con ella. Eso hizo que tuviera más ganas de preguntar, pero debía seguir las reglas o Zoro no le respondería.

Zoro: yo nunca he fantaseado con Sanji - pero Robin no bebió - vaya onna pensé que era él, ya que es el que más liga del barco, entonces te gusta algún friki jajaja no me lo esperaba.

Robin: fufufufu que equivocado estás espadachín. Yo nunca he fantaseado con hacerlo en esta bañera. Los dos bebieron pero sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente. Robin por la expectación y Zoro realmente intrigado.

Zoro: yo nunca he fantaseado con un peliverde - dijo claramente divertido, aunque la sonrisa se le borró cuando Robin acercó sus labios a la copa y bebió sin apartar la vista de él.

Robin: supongo que ya lo sabes -dijo mientras se acercaba a la bañera - ¿y ahora vas a hacer algo al respecto?

Zorro: Robin… etto no creo que sea buena idea ambos hemos bebido mucho y mañana nos arrepentiremos...

Robin: también hace mucho que ninguno de los dos se acuesta con alguien ¿Qué hay de malo? Nadie se va a enterar y podemos no darle importancia. Además me he dado cuenta como me comías con la mirada mientras me quitaba la ropa.

Robin se acercó más aún a Zoro que permanecía como una estatua sin saber si quería continuar con aquello o no. Sus labios se juntaron y Robin sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo (sin duda ella si iba a darle importancia a aquello). Lo que empezó en un suave beso por parte de la arqueóloga se fue intensificando y ambos abrieron los labios para que sus lenguas se tocaran. El espadachín no retrocedía, si iba a hacer aquello sin consecuencias se aseguraría de hacerlo bien. La cogió del pelo para poder profundizar más el beso y hacerse dueño del ritmo. Robin estaba encantada, por fin probaba aquellos labios sabor sake, sin duda eran firmes pero suaves y el peliverde sabía bien lo que hacía. Aventurándose un poco más introdujo una mano en la bañera y empezó a tocar todo su torso desnudo haciendo círculos cada vez más bajos, hasta que se topó con la segunda gran sorpresa de la noche, la cuarta katana. Empezó a masajearla, tocando desde la suave punta hasta la rígida base, estaba ya bastante dura y se alargaba en el puño de Robin haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Zoro por su parte estaba concentrado en desabrochar el sujetador de su nakama y cuando lo consiguió fue bajando su boca lentamente por todo su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y chuparlo mientras masajeaba el otro. Zoro agarró un pezón con los dedos y el otro entre los dientes y tiró suavemente haciendo que Robin se retorciera debajo. Ya no podía más, toda la expectación le estaba nublando el juicio, por lo que sin pensarlo se apartó y se metió en la bañera, encima de Zoro. Siguieron besándose sin control y tocándose como si necesitaran aprenderse el cuerpo del otro, el peliverde sujetó con ambas manos el tanga negro empapado y de un tirón lo rompió para poder apartarlo de su vista. Como si estuvieran sincronizados Robin se situó encima de la erección del chico y tras una mirada confirmatoria se fue introduciendo poco a poco. Una vez dentro se quedó quieta unos momentos para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al tamaño a lo que Zoro aprovechó para preguntar si estaba segura de aquello, pero Robin sólo respondió con una sonrisa y un sutil contoneo de caderas.

\- Dime espadachín, ¿nos imaginabas así en tu fantasía? - preguntó con la voz cargada de deseo y placer por el vaivén de sus caderas.

\- Esto es mucho mejor que los sueños, ¿tú tenías otras cosas en mente?

\- Sin duda, si quieres puedo hacer que grites de placer como lo haces en mis fantasías - le respondió, cuando Zoro le sonrió de medio lado lo interpretó como una confirmación y se dispuso a hacer que el peliverde no olvidara aquello.

Cruzó sus brazos y sacó cuatro manos que apresaron las del peliverde a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y empezó a lamer y chupar desde los hombros hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas mientras que con una mano acariciaba su pecho y la otra bajaba hasta masajear sus testículos y apretar la base del pene hasta que Zoro no podía contener sus gruñidos. Empezó a trazar círculos con su pelvis a la vez que iba subiendo y bajando, Zoro cada vez respiraba más pesadamente.

\- Robin por favor, estoy a punto, para o voy a correrme.

\- Yo también estoy a punto - consiguió decir y aumentó el movimiento hasta que Zoro dio dos estocadas más con su cintura y ambos gritaron sus nombres al correrse.

\- Vaya… realmente has conseguido que grite onna - dijo mientras intentaba relajar su respiración y su corazón volvía a los latidos normales - supongo que no le diremos esto a nadie.

\- A nadie, espadachín-san no ha tenido importancia y no tiene porque volver a repetirse - dijo con su sonrisa tranquila, aunque ambos sintieron una punzada - ahora debo irme o Nami sospechará, ha estado muy divertido, sin duda me ha complacido este baño.

Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron la ropa limpia sin percatarse que Zoro se había guardado las bragas que le había roto en un bolsillo.


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente Zoro no bajó a desayunar ni tampoco a comer y cuando Chopper subió a informarle que se irían a la isla por la tarde se lo encontró meditando, por lo que decidieron dejarlo vigilando el barco y no molestarle más.

POV ZORO

_No he visto a esa mujer en todo el día, parece que intento huir de ella, seguro que se piensa que me arrepiento de lo de anoche. No me arrepiento pero ahora tampoco sé cómo actuar delante de ella, quizá para ella sea tan fácil volver a tratarnos como nakamas pero para mí no, maldita sea, la he tenido entre mis brazos cabalgándome hasta hacerme llegar al orgasmo más intenso que he tenido en años. Además fui un imbécil y me quedé con sus bragas rotas, no sé ni porqué lo hice pero tenerlas es una prueba de que lo que anoche es real. Realmente debería hacer lo que dijo y no darle importancia al asunto. Intentaré tratarla como siempre, aunque hay algo que me dice que no debería._

Una vez en la ciudad Nami decidió ir de compras con su amiga para poder sacarle información, hasta que esta cedió ante la presión y acabó confesándoselo todo. Nami no podía dar crédito a lo que le estaba contando.

Nami: ¿y entonces ahora qué? ¿sois novios? ¿le confesaste tus sentimientos?

Robin: nada de eso, decidimos que no le íbamos a dar importancia y que no se volvería a repetir, y aunque ayer no estaba muy convencida, pensándolo fríamente creo que es lo mejor, por mucho que me duela me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorada del espadachín y que él jamás se enamorará de mí, por lo que será mejor atesorar ese recuerdo y olvidarse del tema.

Nami comprendía a su amiga, aunque le dolía que no fuera correspondida también creía que no debía insistir más, y decidió animarla de otra manera.

Nami: bueno, dicen que un clavo se saca con otro clavo y el florista de ese puesto no ha dejado de mirarte todo el tiempo, es bastante mono, deberías ir a hablar con él, aunque solo sea por pensar en otra cosa.

Un intruso había escuchado toda la conversación, ya que iba a avisarlas de una buena cafetería y ante la seriedad de las dos se quedó escondido escuchando. Una vez hubieron acabado, fue corriendo en dirección al barco con una cara más que de enfado.

\- OIII MALDITO MARIMO, ESTÚPIDO CABEZA DE ALGA - un Sanji claramente fuera de sí recorría todo el barco en busca del espadachín hasta que subió al nido del cuervo - aquí estás.

\- Que pasa cejas de sushi, no ves que estoy meditando, déjame en paz.

\- Te has acostado con ella, maldito - Zoro abrió el ojo sorprendido y atento a una posible paliza de muerte del cocinero - te has acostado con Robin ¿no es así? He escuchado como se lo confesaba a Nami, responde o te pateo.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, pero ya que lo sabe esa bruja, sí, me acosté con ella anoche ¿algún problema?

Sanji suspiró fuerte y se sentó delante de él más relajado, encendiéndose un cigarro se dió tiempo para organizar todo lo que le iba a decir a ese baka.

\- Aquí cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, somos piratas, pero mira que te has comportado como un completo estúpido. Es tu nakama, anoche te acostaste con ella y hoy te pasas todo el día aquí encerrado intentando evitarla. Que sepas que no quiero pero si no hablas de eso conmigo tienes pocas opciones más, porque ni los niños ni los hentais van a poder aconsejarte, así que dime, ¿que sientes por ella?

\- No siento nada, y ella tampoco, solo fue un calentón, no tengo la intención de darle importancia, además no sé porqué tanto interés si eres tú el que está colado por esas dos - respondió enfadado Zoro, aunque su nakama tenía razón, no tenía a muchos más con los que compartir aquello.

\- Mira que llegas a ser idiota… yo no estoy enamorado de mis mellories, tengo devoción por las mujeres pero ninguna me pertenece. De algo que me dí cuenta tras los dos años de separación es que Robin si sentía algo por tí y hoy lo he confirmado al escuchar cómo le decía a Nami que estaba enamorada de tí. Así que se un hombre, si te gusta o quieres estar con ella ve a donde está y díselo y si no quieres nada también ve y díselo, se merece la verdad. Aunque me duela decirtelo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, sin duda no he conocido a dos personas que encajen mejor que vosotros dos, aunque jamás admitiré que he dicho eso. Así que mueve tu maldito culo y habla con ella.

Con un resoplido Zoro hizo caso a su nakama y le dejó que le guiara por el pueblo, debía ser un hombre y decirle a esa mujer que no sentía nada y que sería mejor que olvidaran lo que pasó la noche anterior. Sin embargo cuando llegó la escena le hizo cambiar de parecer.

Sentada en un banco estaba Robin con un pequeño ramo de flores moradas riendo junto a un joven que parecía demasiado feliz. Algo en el pecho de Zoro se encendió, no era el fuego por la batalla, era otro fuego diferente pero igual de intenso. Sin pensárselo demasiado se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta encontrarse plantado delante de los dos sin tener nada que decir.


	6. Chapter 6

Con un resoplido Zoro hizo caso a su nakama y le dejó que le guiara por el pueblo, debía ser un hombre y decirle a esa mujer que no sentía nada y que sería mejor que olvidaran lo que pasó la noche anterior. Sin embargo cuando llegó la escena le hizo cambiar de parecer.

Sentada en un banco estaba Robin con un pequeño ramo de flores moradas riendo junto a un joven que parecía demasiado feliz. Algo en el pecho de Zoro se encendió, no era el fuego por la batalla, era otro fuego diferente pero igual de intenso. Sin pensárselo demasiado se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta encontrarse plantado delante de los dos sin tener nada que decir.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo espadachín?, ahora mismo estoy un poco ocupada.

\- yo… verás… ese cejas rizadas… quería decirte… tsk.

La cogió del brazo y la obligó a levantarse, sin mediar palabra cruzó la calle y entró en el pequeño hostal soltando unas monedas sobre recepción y subiendo a toda prisa con una Robin atónita detrás. Una vez en la habitación Zoro cerró de un portazo e hizo que se sentara en la cama.

\- Teníamos demasiado público abajo - se justificó y es que no solo estaba el muchacho de las flores, Nami y Sanji estaba escondido viéndolo todo - necesito decirte algo pero ni yo sé lo que es ahora mismo, maldita mujer deja de mirarme tan tranquila.

\- ¿te das cuenta que me has secuestrado de una cita y me has arrastrado hasta una habitación de un hostal?, podrías empezar por explicarme eso - le respondió Robin bastante incrédula.

\- ¿una cita?, ¿con ese tipo?, vamos Robin no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, seguro que sería incapaz de hacerte gritar como lo hiciste el otro día - al decir esto se sonrojó y empezó a andar más nervioso aún por la sala. - perdona, no quería sacarte de esa estúpida "cita" pero cuando te he visto he entendido que no quería que ese hombre te tocara.

\- Dijimos que lo nuestro fue cosa de una noche, no hay nada de malo en que busque diversión en el pueblo. - su plan de ser fuerte y olvidarse de él se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

\- ¿es cierto que estás enamorada de mí? Sanji os lo escuchó decir y me lo contó, no se lo tengas en cuenta. - Zoro estaba demasiado serio y había dejado de caminar para ponerse delante de Robin, esperando una respuesta.

\- Si lo ha oído no tiene sentido que lo esconda, sí Zoro he sido tan estúpida como para enamorarme del único hombre que jamás me hará caso, ahora por favor dime que no sientes lo mismo para que podamos irnos de aquí y volver a nuestras vidas normales.

\- No puedo

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes?

\- No puedo decirte que no estoy enamorado de tí, pero no sé qué siento. La única vez que me enamoré era demasiado pequeño y no creo que por aquel entonces entendiera qué significaba todo aquello. Nunca he pensado demasiado en el amor, ya sabes que creo que eso te hace débil y que mi sueño está por encima de todo eso. Sin embargo, cuando pienso que no podré tocarte más y que nunca podré besarte siento angustia en el pecho, y cuando te he visto con ese mediocre hombre me han dado ganas de atravesarlo con una de mis espadas. No sé lo que siento, pero quiero que seas mía, no quiero compartirte con otros hombres, quiero besarte y tocarte siempre que me dejes y quiero compartir cosas contigo. No sé si podrás aceptar, pero es lo único que puedo darte por ahora.

Robin dejó escapar una lágrima tras otra, y es que aunque su espadachín no sabía lo que era, había descrito el amor y ella vió una posibilidad de que aquello funcionara, así que se levantó de la cama y se acercó, enterrando su cara en el amplio pecho de su nakama y dejando escapar algún sollozo.

\- vamos mujer, mal empezamos si te hago llorar, ¿dónde he metido la pata?

\- Está todo bien espadachín, sólo que no me esperaba esa confesión por tu parte, pero por mí está bien, no le pondremos nombre a lo nuestro y lo llevaremos a escondidas. A cambio, tienes que prometerme que serás sincero conmigo y cuando cambien tus sentimientos me lo dirán, aunque eso implique hacerme daño.

\- De acuerdo - dijo Zoro mientras empezaba a acariciar los brazos de su nakama - ahora voy a hacer que te olvide de ese estúpido hombre de las flores y te haré pagar por no dejarme usar las manos el otro día.

De un movimiento la subió a la cama y quitándose el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el brazo le ató las manos a la cabecera. Esta vez quería tomarse su tiempo y ser él el que llevara el mando, no sabía que iba a pasar entre ellos, pero sí tenía claro que aquella mujer que tenía debajo le revolvía el corazón como nadie. Empezó a besar esos labios carnosos que ocultaban la sonrisa más enigmática que había visto nunca, cada vez los besos se fueron haciendo más intensos mientras metía la mano debajo de la camiseta de la arqueóloga. Se apartó un momento para apreciar esos ojos azules océano y esos labios ya hinchados por los besos y continuó su reguero de besos por la piel del cuello hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta. Muy despacio fue subíendola hasta que quedó todo el pecho al descubierto y empezó a desabrochar el sujetador mientras le mordisqueaba. Una vez todo su pecho estuvo al descubierto para deleite del espadachín comenzó a morder y apretar su pechos sin compasión, hasta que Robin paro de gemir bajito para soltar un grito de dolor cuando le mordió demasiado fuerte uno de sus pezones. Zoro paró enseguida asustado por haberle hecho daño pero la arqueóloga solo rió bajito y le dijo: "No te detengas, no voy a romperme, a veces también me gusta que seas un poco más brusco de lo normal".

Zoro sonrió de medio lado y dió rienda suelta a sus instintos. Metió una mano en sus pantalones y notándola ya bastante mojada empezó a acariciarle el clítoris mientras seguía con su tarea en sus pechos. Los movimientos de Zoro y los gemidos de Robin iban subiendo al unísono hasta que esta se retorció debajo del espadachín cuando sintió su orgasmo. Mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración Zoro la desvistió del todo y colocó un cojín bajo la cadera de esta para elevarla. Coló su cabeza entre las piernas de la morena y clavó la vista allí, sin duda era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, en todos sus rincones. Empezó repartiendo besos por los muslos y la barriga hasta que empezó a besar el clítoris y su entrada, Robin le cogía del pelo y le animaba a que fuera más lejos, más agresivo. Zoro añadió un par de dedos a la maniobra y mientras besaba y retorcía la lengua contra su clítoris, movía dos dedos dentro de ella, continuó así hasta que Robin volvió a venirse sobre los dedos de Zoro, pero este en vez de dejar que la arqueóloga recuperarse la respiración volvió a hundir su cabeza, mordiendo y chupando sin control por toda su intimidad, hasta que mordió suavemente y absorbió su clítoris en la boca, haciendo círculos con la lengua y provocando que Robin se corriera con el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido.

\- Espero que esto te haya complacido - dijo Zoro en actitud fanfarrona, sin duda sabía lo que le había provocado a esa mujer.

\- Puede que haya algo que se te dé mejor que las espadas espadachín fufufu- reconoció Robin, y es que ese había sido el mejor sexo oral que había tenido en la vida - pero ahora puedes desatarme para que yo también pueda demostrar mis habilidades.

\- jajaja de eso nada, hoy te quedas bien atada, ya tendremos momentos para explorar otras cosas - le dijo guiñandole un ojo.

Zoro se desnudó en un momento y se colocó encima de Robin metiéndose con mucho cuidado dentro de ella y esperando hasta que se hubiera acostumbrado a su tamaño. Una vez así empezó a dar suaves embestidas rítmicas, porque aunque él ya estaba a punto quería que Robin llegara otra vez con él dentro. Mientras seguía tocándole el pecho y besándola hasta que Robin se separó y con una risa suave le dijo: "En serio, espadachín, no voy a romperme, por favor ve más rápido". Zoro empezó a aumentar la velocidad hasta que las convirtió en fuertes penetraciones que llegaban hasta el fondo de la arqueóloga y hacían que esta se retorciera de placer debajo de él. "Así que te gusta así de fuerte, eres todo un misterio mujer", le dijo Zoro sin parar sus movimientos rápidos y secos. Coló una mano entre los dos y masajeó el punto de Robin mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las estocadas y ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo a la vez gritando sus nombres.

\- Podrías llamarme Zoro para variar y no espadachín - dijo Zoro una vez ambos hubieron relajado sus respiraciones y la había desatado.

\- Ya lo hago, cada vez que me provocas un orgasmo te llamo por tu nombre fufufufu, pero tú podrías no llamarme mujer - dijo Robin cuando recostaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Te llamaré mujer porque es lo que eres Robin, eres mi mujer - sentenció seriamente.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por los ojos de Robin que el espadachín se apresuró a secar con sus besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Así pasaron los meses, viéndose a escondidas por las noches en el barco o buscando lugares perdidos en las islas donde desembarcaban para dar rienda suelta a toda la pasión contenida. Con la ayuda de Sanji y Nami, muy a sus pesares, conseguían que nadie sospechara, aunque cada vez se iba haciendo más difícil aparentar que eran solo nakamas, sobre todo cuando uno era herido en una batalla. En las últimas semanas Robin notaba a su compañero demasiado serio, se pasaba el día entrenando más de la cuenta, parecía que nunca se quería quedar a solas con ella y siempre era ella la que tenía que andar buscándolo para tener un momento de intimidad. Una noche Robin decidió contárselo a su amiga.

\- Nami, encuentro a Zoro muy extraño últimamente, creo que se le ha pasado la emoción de acostarnos juntos y ahora no quiere continuar con la relación y no sabe cómo decírmelo.

\- Estúpido cabeza hueca, si es verdad que en esta isla nada más bajar desapareció y no lo vemos mucho últimamente, pero eso puede no significar nada, quizá está preocupado por sus espadas o qué sé yo, ha empeorado su orientación. Sea lo que sea habla con él, te prometió ser sincero y no es de los que incumplen una promesa.

Un poco más tranquila Robin se durmió decidida a hablar con su espadachín a la mañana siguiente. Pero cuando se levantó no lo encontró por el barco y no apareció hasta después de comer, cuando estaban todos en la cubierta ocupándose de sus tareas. Disimuladamente Robin se escapó y lo interceptó saliendo de su cuarto.

\- Espadachín-san creo que deberíamos hablar - dijo sin rodeos.

\- Yo también creo que deberíamos hablar, vamos a la cubierta.

\- No quiero que me dejes delante de nuestros nakamas que ni siquiera sabían que estábamos juntos, hazlo aquí y rápido, no soy una cría puedes ser sincero.

\- Pero qué dices mujer, no quiero dejarte… mira que eres rara a veces, no sé lo que te pasa por la cabeza la mayoría de las veces, ¿por qué has pensado eso?

\- Llevas unas semanas distante y ya no quieres estar a solas conmigo, está claro que no quieres continuar con esto.

\- Mira que eres complicada mujer, ven conmigo, confía en mí. Tengo que decirte algo, pero prefiero que estén todos delante a mi pesar.

Una vez la hubo conducido a la cubierta del barco pidió un momento de atención y clavando una rodilla en el suelo miró a Robin y dijo:

\- Eres la mujer más complicada que he conocido nunca, pero también la más inteligente. Aunque no lo demuestres en público tienes un gran corazón que te da miedo que los demás te rompan y eres una persona divertida a tu manera. Sin duda me he enamorado de tí, de tu belleza y de tu inteligencia y ya no puedo pensar en hacer esta aventura sin tí. Así que delante de nuestra familia y tras un año desde aquella noche en el baño, te pregunto, Robin, ¿quieres convertirte en mi mujer?

Todos en el barco se quedaron mudos pero tras unos segundos empezaron a asimilar lo que estaba pasando, Nami y Sanji sonrieron de manera cómplice pensando que ya era hora de que el espadachín diera el paso, ya que hacía semanas que se había decidido y comprado el anillo. Los demás reaccionaron a su manera, con lágrimas y risas y una cara de no entender nada por parte de su capitán, sin embargo todos se alegraban por la pareja, aunque ya sospechaban algo, claro está.

\- Creía que ya era tu mujer, espadachín fufufufu - Zoro la miró sin comprender - Pero sí Zoro, sí quiero.

Zoro le puso el anillo y al levantarse la cogió por los aires y la besó apasionadamente delante de todos sus nakamas, su familia.


End file.
